Christmas in Konoha With Him and Her
by iMmoRtaLfrEnD704
Summary: Temari's stuck in Konoha for Christmas while her brothers get to stay in Suna! Not fair! Well, hopefully she'll get happier when she goes to Naruto's party. ShikaTema oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to tell everyone why Shikamaru and Temari are meant to be.**

**A/N: **This is for the Shikamari club on deviantART. I was going to draw a picture, but I was too lazy…troublesome Shikamaru…Then I decided that I should draw a picture but I already started a one-shot, so…I did both! Check out my badly drawn, first time ever doing chibi pic on deviantART!

**Christmas In Konoha With Him and Her  
**

"Great…I'm stuck here in Konoha…" Temari complained. "But not Gaara and Kankuro, _nooo_. They're too important and have to stay in Suna. Humph." Temari said, sounding bratty with her head tilting back and forth. "I'm the oldest; I should be the one in Suna." Temari muttered.

"Jealous, are you?"

Temari scowled. "What do _you_ want?" She said rudely.

"Nothing…but you know, there's going to be a winter party tonight." The voice said.

"Oh, shut it. Everyone knows it's a Christmas party. This place is deserted; no need to get all official." Temari offensively said.

The person glared at Temari for a second, but pretended not to hear her. "Since you're groaning about being stuck here, you might as well have _some_ fun."

"Where's the fun. If memory serves me right, which it always does, all of your friends are at least two years younger than me." Temari stated. "What fun is that? I'd feel like a babysitter."

"We can be mature when we want to be. Just come. I have an extra invitation for a guest, so here…I know 'he' wouldn't have the courage to give you his guest invite." The ninja gave Temari a small card.

Temari took the invitation and stuffed it into one of her pockets. "Who's 'he'?" Temari asked dumbfounded.

"Are you serious? You really don't know who 'he' is?" The person asked.

"No! Now tell me! Who is 'he'?!" Temari demanded.

"You'll see…" Was all the voice spoke before walking past Temari.

Temari would've probably done something to stop the person, but knew it wouldn't have mattered. 'I'll see.' She mocked in her mind. 'It better not be who I think it is.'

-------------------------------------------------

_At Temari's Konoha home…_

'I guess I should read the invitation…' Temari thought. She searched through her pocket and found a scrunched up piece of paper. 'Hmm…it's hard…it should be crumbled by now…'

When Temari opened the card, she wasn't surprised at what happened. 'Of course…' She smirked.

There were lights and Christmas music all in one card. But that was just the beginning…

"You're invited to Uzumaki Naruto's Christmas party!" Naruto's voice said from the card.

"Holiday party baka (idiot)!" Sakura's voice interrupted.

"Oww….yeah, holiday party! You're invited! Come to the Hyuuga mansion at 9 o'clock!" Naruto chuckled cheerfully.

"It's 6 o'clock baka (idiot)! The card's upside-down!" Sakura's voice interrupted again. This time, a loud 'thwamp' was also heard.

"Oww…" Naruto groaned again. "See you at the Hyuuga's mansion!" He ended cheerfully.

"Address and directions are on the card!" Sakura said happily.

Temari closed the card. 'Well, that's an experience I never want to face again.' Temari said in her head. 'This party will definitely be interesting.'

-------------------------------------------------

_That night…_

"Hmmm…they didn't even say if it was casual or not…" Temari tapped her finger to her lip as she looked in her closet. 'What to wear…' She asked. '…something that could be either casual or formal.'

There was one dress that Temari had never worn. She never had a chance to wear it. She didn't care about it very much, but for some reason she bought it many months ago for a Christmas party. There was never a Christmas party to go to. There wasn't an event at all. Suna was nothing like Konoha; Suna didn't have time for leisure. Everything was serious and deadly.

Temari sighed. 'Fine, I guess I'll wear this." Temari said as she took out a very 'Christmassy' dress. It was a shoulder-less red dress with white on the top of the dress. It was a classic dress. 'Shoes suck…why do so many girls bother over shoes anyways? They aren't _that_ great…it's just something you wear to cover your feet. I don't see what's so special.' Temari thought. 'I guess since I have the outfit, I might as well wear the overpriced, too high and uncomfortable, never going to wear again shoes that I've somehow forgotten how it came into my closet.'

Temari took out her shoes and put them on very slowly. 'These shoes are such a pain.' Once she was finally finished with her shoes, she sighed in relief. "Finally, all done." Temari stood up and picked up a jacket lying around on the floor.

"Hmm…" Temari looked at the clock. '5:50. Perfect timing.' She walked out of the door in her new clothes and shut the door quite loudly. 'This better be a good party.'

-------------------------------------------------

_At the Hyuuga mansion…_

A 'ding' was heard coming from the door.

"Hello. Welcome to Naruto's Holiday Extravaganza." An unenthusiastic Neji greeted Temari.

"Hey, Neji." Temari said sluggishly.

"Neji! You're supposed to be greeting people with energy!" An angry Sakura came over. "Now say your lines, but this time, with energy!"

'Sakura's a tad on the bossy side today.' Temari rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to…" Neji replied as unenthusiastically as before.

"Neji!" Sakura complained.

"What?" Neji said boringly.

"If you weren't going to help out, why did you even come?!" Sakura shouted.

"I live here." Neji stated obviously.

"Well, well, well, ugh!" Sakura angered as she stomped away frustratingly.

"I guess I'll let myself in then." Temari spoke out loud to herself.

"Hey." Neji said.

"What?" Temari retorted.

"Here, have a Santa hat." Neji lazily plopped a hat onto Temari's head.

"What's this for?" Temari asked, looking up at her hat.

"It's a gift from Naruto. He's giving one to everyone." Neji explained.

"You said 'hey' to me just to give me a hat from Naruto?" Temari raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"That and to say that 'he's' over there." Neji pointed to a crowd of people.

Temari raised her arms up in the air. "Who the hell is 'he'?!" Temari put her arms back down. "I don't even know who you're pointing to."

Neji sighed. "It's 'him'. You know, '_him_'."

"No, I don't know. Don't try to act all smart, Neji. Just tell me who the hell 'he' is already." Temari demanded.

"Fine then." Neji responded. "It's…"

"Hey, Temari! Long time, no see!" Ino greeted as she interrupted Neji.

"Oh, hey Ino." Temari greeted back politely. "Okay, Neji, so who is it?"

"We-" Neji was about to start again.

"You have to meet everyone else again; get reacquainted. We haven't seen you in forever!"

"But I wa-" Temari tried to stop Ino, but it was too late.

Ino had pulled Temari away from Neji and towards a group of familiar faces. "Hey you guys! It's Temari!"

The clutter of people greeting Temari was almost overwhelming. Who knew Temari was missed so much? She was always in Konoha, but everyone was busy with their missions and whatnot, no one had seen Temari in a long while.

It seemed like all of Naruto's close friends were greeting Temari. There was Ino, of course, Naruto, of course, Sakura, who didn't seem to notice Temari at the door, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Chouji. Neji already greeted Temari, so there was no need for another greeting. But there was one other person Temari noticed missing. She saw him sitting in a chair in the corner of the large living room.

Temari smirked. 'There he is. Lazy-ass.'

Once everyone finished greeting Temari, they went back to their individual conversations with one another. And once no one noticed Temari anymore, she walked over towards her favorite lazy Chuunin.

"I thought you'd be in your little corner." Temari put her hands on her hips.

"Hn." Shikamaru replied.

"Awww, where's your Christmas spirit?" Temari smirked deviously at Shikamaru.

"Too troublesome to have Christmas spirit. Takes too much energy." Shikamaru explained lazily.

"I see." Temari said sarcastically. "Well, then, maybe a game of Shogi will take up less energy?" Temari smirked more at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smirked back as he shrugged. "You'll have to set it up. As you know, it'd be too troublesome for me to do it."

"Fine." Temari replied lightly. Temari quickly found the Shogi board which was, of course, very close to where Shikamaru was sitting. "You'll have to get out of that chair if you're going to play Shogi. Don't make me push you off."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru lazily sat down on the floor.

"Winner gets a favor from the loser." Temari stated.

"Fine." Shikamaru agreed.

-------------------------------------------------

_20 minutes later…_

"Damn you, Shikamaru!" Temari pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hn." Shikamaru shrugged.

"So, what do you want?" Temari asked, still pouting.

"Put away the Shogi board and pieces." Shikamaru declared.

Temari sighed. "Couldn't you choose something more interesting than that?" Temari asked as she started putting away the Shogi pieces.

"Of course, it'd be too troublesome." Shikamaru easily explained.

"But you're a genius. It should come naturally to think twenty steps ahead. So you had time to think about a favor. You should've thought of a favor other than simply cleaning up. So, what was it?" Temari asked, trying to hold back a smirk as best as she could.

"Hn." Shikamaru responded.

"Ugh, you're such a lazy-ass!" Temari rolled her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up!" Ino whispered as loud as possible.

"I'm trying, Ino-pig!" Sakura whispered loudly as well.

"Well try harder, billboard-brow!" Ino whispered back.

"Okay, okay, I'm here. So what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"Well first I'll use my jutsu and switch bodies with Shino. It'll be easy to get his bugs working. Chouji will take my body and I'll get the mistletoe above the two lovebirds." Ino rubbed her hands together in a villainous way.

"Are you sure about this? What if they really _are_ just friends?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares?! After this, they'll be more than friends! Besides, they're already like an unofficial couple." Ino persuaded.

"I guess…" Sakura said hesitantly.

"And what do I do?" Naruto grinned.

"Nothing! You just keep your mouth shut!" Ino demanded.

Naruto pouted. "That's no fun."

-------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later…_

"Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)!" Ino 'jutsu-ed' her way into Shino's body successfully.

Chouji caught Ino's body and laid her down gently on the ground.

"Now it's time to take my plan into action." Ino said in Shino's body. "Sakura, mistletoe."

"Hai!" Sakura nodded. She handed over a small bit of mistletoe to Shino which was actually Ino.

_Meanwhile…_

"Are you really going to stay sitting there?" Temari put her hands on her hips.

"What do _you_ think?" Shikamaru replied.

"I think you're too much of a lazy-ass to get up unless you have a reason to get up." Temari said.

"Correct." Shikamaru said.

"Of course I am. I'm not as smart as you, but I'm still considered a genius." Temari said proudly.

_Back with Ino…_

"Do your stuff bugs!" Ino commanded. Surprisingly, they did as they were told and carried the mistletoe over to Shikamaru and Temari. "Perfect." Ino whispered.

"What the…?" Temari looked up once she heard a swarm of bugs coming her way. 'Why the hell is Shino doing this?' Temari thought as she saw what the bugs were carrying.

Shikamaru yawned. "Hn?" He opened one eye to see what was going on. 'Kuso (damn it).' He thought. Being the genius he was he knew exactly what was going on.

'Should I move?' Temari asked herself. 'Don't move. Wait and see what he does.' Temari stood frozen. It was like lightning struck in her head. 'Wait and see what '_he_' does. Is Shikamaru the 'he' Neji was talking about?'

Before Temari could think any longer, the group of bugs had reached Shikamaru and Temari's spot. It was like a spotlight as everyone stared at Shikamaru and Temari.

There were whispers going around and about. Everybody was wondering what was going to happen next.

"You know the rules!" Someone said.

"You two have to kiss under the mistletoe!" Another person said.

More shouting of pressure bounced across the room.

"Let's just get this over with before people make a bigger deal out of this." Temari muttered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded slightly.

'Is he blushing?' Temari thought. 'Oh my goodness, he is!' Temari was in shock at Shikamaru's blush, but also at what happened next.

Shikamaru almost glomped Temari, but since Temari was far from falling down, Shikamaru just kissed Temari hard on the lips.

There was silence and more silence. It was the longest five seconds of everyone's life.

As quickly as Shikamaru leaned forward on Temari, he leaned away from her with just as much speed.

Of course, being the geniuses they were, Shikamaru and Temari both knew how to act, and act rather well. How exactly were they acting? Well, they were practically gagging their inners out. Temari was coughing so much, she almost vomited. As for Shikamaru, he was hitting his chest so hard, he sounded like he had Gamabunta in his throat.

"Well, at least we gave it a try." Ino shrugged as Shino. "Release!"

Ino released herself back into her body. "At least we know there's nothing between the two of them." Ino rubbed her head.

"I guess we were wrong about it all." Sakura added.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

-------------------------------------------------

_After the party…_

"See you later! Bye! Ja ne (goodbye)! Oyasuminasai (good night)!" Naruto waved goodbye to everyone as they left the Hyuuga mansion.

"Ja ne (goodbye)!" Temari waved politely as she walked away in the night. 'That night wasn't _too_ bad I guess.'

"Hey." A voice greeted.

Temari smirked. "Hey." She didn't have to look behind her. She already knew it was 'him'. "That was some pretty good acting you did earlier." Temari surprisingly complimented.

"Yeah, you too." Shikamaru complimented back.

"Who said I was acting?" Temari chuckled.

"Sure you weren't. That cough was definitely real." Shikamaru said.

"Better than you." Temari retorted.

"Hn." Shikamaru responded.

"Hey, didn't your house pass already?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah, so what?"

"So, you're trying to be a gentleman again aren't you? I can take care of myself." Temari stated.

"I know that." Shikamaru stated back.

"Well, my apartment's right here, so I guess this is goodbye." Temari said unemotionally.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said lazily.

"See you when I see you." Temari said instead of the usual 'goodbye'.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He was never good at goodbyes. 'What's the point of a goodbye when they're never really gone?'

While Shikamaru was thinking about his question, he was caught off guard as Temari kissed Shikamaru hard, but quickly on the lips. She leaned away slowly. "Yeah, I have _much_ better acting skills than you do genius." Temari smirked as she walked away through her apartment door.

-------------------------------------------------

Temari plopped onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes as she sighed. 'Yup. 'He's' the one Neji was talking about. That lazy genius was right in front of me and I didn't even see it. Yup, that's 'him'.'

Shikamaru stood in place outside of Temari's apartment building; part of him was contemplating what had just happened and the other part was in total shutdown. 'Yeah. 'She's' the one Ino was talking about. How did I not see the woman who was always there right in front of me? So, she _is_ 'her'.'

**A/N: **What a fluff! That's all I have to say.


End file.
